


"That's it, I'm going Full Bara!"

by lovinglydull



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light-Hearted, Manly, Spoilers, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglydull/pseuds/lovinglydull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro Fujisaki has never been particularly strong. But with Mondo Oowada's help, they might just be able to do anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That's it, I'm going Full Bara!"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I wanted to make a non-serious work. 
> 
> Note: contains dangerous and possibly toxic amounts of BRO and MANLY.
> 
> Other Note: contains spoilers for Chapter 2 of Dangan Ronpa. Hell, it contains spoilers in the first damn line. So be warned.

Chihiro Fujisaki, as always, was nervous as he approached the boy's training room, duffel bag of training clothes in hand. He had felt so confident of this plan in the beginning, but now, it was much harder to bring himself to go through with it, even with the door so close. But... no. No, this would not do. He already knew too well that just running from his problems. He had to stand his ground. He would not be mocked for the rest of his life. He had to take a stand, here, now. And he would take that stand in the training room. Steeling himself, Chihiro swiped his ID card over the lock, and the door to the boy's room spread wide, like a gateway into another dimension, alien to any he had known before.

Leaning on a wall nearby, black jersey pulled on, was Mondo Oowada. A perfect icon of manliness and strength in Chihiro's eyes, a tempest of testosterone, a mountain of what it meant to be completely hardcore. Chihiro felt, all at once, a mix of intimidation and awe for the Super High-school Level Gang Leader. For once in his life, intimidation was overpowered, and rather than running from the room, he walked forward. Mondo either didn't realize or didn't really care about the internal struggle Chihiro was fighting in his mind, but he was polite enough to start conversation before the silence became awkward. 

“So. Why're you asking me for training? That one huge girl too busy?”

At this, Chihiro began to fidget. He... he really couldn't dance around it anymore. He had to say it.He had to stop lying. He had to push aside weakness to get stronger.

“Mondo-kun... I can't train with her. Or Aoi. Or any of the girls. I don't belong with them.”

“Eh? What're you talking about?”

“Mondo-kun... I'm...”

Chihiro raises his head, puffing out his chest. “I'm a boy. And I've always been one. The only reason why I pretended to be a girl was because I've always been bullied about not being enough of a man. And I thought it would end the problems, but all it's done is make things even worse. Knowing the strong women here, I know being a girl is no excuse to be weak.”

Mondo's eyes widened at this declaration, and his head turned slowly, as if he wasn't fully registering what he'd just heard. And he wasn't. From day one, he assumed Chihiro was a girl, didn't even assume any differently. And now, in the middle of a stress-filled event, he decides to just.. say it. A secret like that took guts to spill. Maybe even more guts than his own. And Chihiro, the weakest little bastard of the bunch just...

Just said it. No warning, no hesitation, just straight up spouted that he was living a lie.

“I've always seen you as being strong, Mondo-kun. Can you teach me to be strong?”

And even after that, Chihiro didn't think he was strong. Mondo felt strange. He knew he was strong, he knew that he was the manliest guy on campus. At least, he thought he knew. What he had no doubt about, however, was that he had to do something about this entire situation.

“Hey, kid. There's something you got wrong there.”

Chihiro shrank a bit, anxious about what Mondo was going to say next. His anxiety definitely wasn't helped by Mondo's hand being placed on his shoulder, but considering he hadn't been beaten up so far, he thought he was doing well.

“You're not a boy. You're a man. You decided that you want to be true to yourself. That's the first step to being a man.”

That was the last thing Chihiro Fujisaki was expecting to come out of the mouth of his idol. “... a man?”

While the smaller boy was dazed, Mondo reached around in the weight rack for a suitably sized dumbell. Without a word, he tossed it at the ground near Chihiro. The cacophonous rattle of metal nearly made Chihiro jump out of his skin, like a scared rabbit with an advanced stage of leprosey. But after the initial scare, he simply stared, confused and frightened, at the weight in front of him.

“I ain't lifting the weight for you. So get to it.”

With that, Chihiro bent down, timidly picking up the dumbell with both hands. Even with both hands, it seemed like he could only get it a foot off the ground. And, even more, he was struggling. Mondo, predictably, shook his head in pity and rage.

“Oy. Oy, oy, oy! Put the fucking weight down and listen up!”

Chihiro, startled, ended up dropping the weight on his foot, mixing tears of sheer pants-pissing terror from someone yelling at him with pain from his possibly crushed big toe. Mondo expected as much, really, but he wasn't any more angry than before.

“Listen. Being strong is about dominance. If you don't try to be dominant, you will never get strong. Take that dumbbell, for example. It's the weakest thing in the room, a simple dead weight that you sling with one arm. But you know what? It's kicking your ass. An inanimate object is kicking your ass. And what kind of man gets his ass kicked by twenty pounds of metal?”

Chihiro bit his lower lip, batting away his tears. “N-no man.”

“That's right, no fucking man. And are you a man?”

Chihiro was no longer crying, no longer shrinking. Mondo's words were crude and callous, but they hit a spot somewhere in his soul, like a spark catching on kindling. “I am a man.”

“Say it again.”

“I am a man!”

“I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

“I AM A MAN!” 

“GOOD! NOW MAKE THAT DUMBBELL YOUR BITCH”

With that, Chihiro let out a rahter uncharacteristic roar, and went to work. And as the small boy – so scrawny that he made scarecrows seem fat – pushed back all the fear and hesitation in his heart and reached down with one hand to seize the dumbbell, pride welled up in Mondo's chest. He was strong enough to have this effect on people. Maybe... maybe his secret didn't matter. He'd get out of here, and he'd keep the gang together, because that's the kind of strength he had!

Chihiro, far removed from his problems, put all the strength he could muster in his frail body into his arms, and within moments, the dumbell began to shakily lift from the ground. Mere fractions of an inch at forst, but within a minute, it was already at his waist. With one last push, he pulled the weight over his head, before quickly dropping it again.

“I... I did it,” Chihiro said, flexing his fingers in a semi-lucid state. “I did something manly. I feel... I feel like I could kick a mountain in half.”

“Don't start patting yourself on the back yet, brother. I wanna see at least twenty four more reps, on each arm!”

Chihiro's already moe-proportioned eyes widened further at this, but the wave of determination that had hit him wouldn't let up. A haze formed in his head as he pulled even more strength from the depths of his now-burning soul. Two, three, four, each action blending together in his mind. As for his motivational coach, Mondo, his mind was elsewhere. The way that Chihiro was so honest towards him was inspiring. He thought it was an insult or mockery, at first. But he knew now that it was just Chihiro being naïve.

But maybe he wasn't naïve. Maybe he was the one making sense in the whole situation.

The weight, once again, clattered to the ground, and Chihiro was panting heavily, tears and sweat mingling into a salty mixture of determination and willpower that soaked him to the core. Along with a healthy dose of exhaustion from doing more physical activity in one short hour than he had probably done in the past month.

“Did... did I do good?”

With this statement, Mondo smiled. They were pretty nearly the same age, but Chihiro acted like a scared little kid in a way that he couldn't help smiling about.

“Yeah. You did great.”

Chihiro looked up at Mondo, shock entering his mind. He did great? He really did something like this, and succeeded? He succeeded. He succeeded at being manly.

He really was a man. Chihiro was too tired and awed to even flinch when Mondo put a hand on his shoulder.

“Now let's get to the sauna. Best thing for relaxing after hard work.”

Chihiro grinned and nodded. It definitely was hard work. His arms felt like overcooked ramen, and it felt like his throat was swelling shut from all the effort he'd gone through. But he was happy, and he was gonna do it all again tomorrow. Why?

Because being manly was fun.


End file.
